fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora Celix
Appearance When young she had long flowing green hair that came to about her legs at the time she was 7. She had a long dress that she was given when she was 5 by her dragon father Grimlex. Flora has icy blue eyes with hint of purple. She now has the dress she had to get to fit in when she was in edolas. With her red lace up sandals who she thought was edolas Lisanna made for her. After her true power was unleashed she gained wings and a crown of praima flowers she uses for healing. Personality She is a very caring and loving individual she always tries as hard as she can to help people rather than fight, but if you make her mad or hurt her Nakama she will do as much as she can do to hurt your face. As she gets older she eased up on her shyness but she still has her moments. Especially around Natsu since she has a major crush on him. Flora may need some help with her confidence since she doesn't have much in herself since she doesn't trust her other magics. Mostly Gate Open since she doesn't want anyone to know that she can use it and put her brother and the other spirits in danger. History When Flora was about 3 years old she was sent to earth from the Celestial Spirit World, because of her weird magic. Unlike her Older Brother Loke she was born with earth magic. She was supposed to become the next ares just like her mother was but she didn't have the magic to become it so she was sent to live and work on her magic with the Earth Dragon, Grimlex. As soon as she met him she already loved him as a father. Flora was allowed to go back to the Celestial World as long as Grimlex was with her. She would always play with Loke, but he was never allowed to tell her that he or his mother's relation to her. After Grimlex left she then joined Fairy Tail after Natsu finding her in the forest. 1 year later she found an egg just like Natsu but when hers hatch it was a yellow cat with wings. She named it Rou (roo) because when she was trying to say Aye like Happy she just said Ooo instead because that it sounded like Roo to her so changed its spelling to R-O-U. One year after she was in an argument with Natsu so she ran off from the guild. She ended up being sucked into Edolas by an Anama. When she was in Edolas for a year the guild was about to have an anniversary party for her, but she was really depressed so she went on a walk. On that walk she ran into the royal guard but she was picked up by a car that belonged to Edolas Natsu. He was the only one that she told about her not being from Edolas. For the next 4 years on her anniversary he takes her for a ride to let her get out her feelings about home. One year after her joining Lisanna from earth land came to Edolas but for the longest time she thought it was really the one from Edolas which became her best friend. Magic and Abilities Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Earth Dragon's Roar - Same as all the others Earth Dragon's Vine Restraint - She can shoot vines out of her hands and stop her opponent from using their magic against her Earth Dragon's Wing Attack - Same as all the others Earth Dragon's Earth Quake - She can centralize an earthquake to hit her opponents but not her allies Earth Dragon's Healing Petals - Can soothe any aliments of a person Earth Dragon's Burning Talon - makes her feet turn green with flames and can kick opponents in the face Earth Dragon's Green Flame - How Natsu can make his hands turn on fire she can too but hers is green instead of red Earth Dragon's Iron Fist - same as all others Earth Dragon's Petal Hurricane - She can send petals into a spiral and send it towards an opponent Music Magic- When she sings it causes anyone who hears it to have the same emotion as her or cause memories to occur from childhood. Similar to Melody Tune, except Melody owns Music magic. Gate Open- Flora can open any gate to any world she mostly uses the Celestial spirit world. Its kind like Celestial magic, but she can do it with out the use of a key or other object. She does not have to have a contract with them. Weaknesses To be honest her weakness has to be, like Juvia is with Gray, Natsu she cant help but go crazy and freeze up whenever he gets around her or even just looks at her with that goofy grin of his. Another one could be herself, she thinks she is worthless and messes everything up. Even though everyone tells her that she didn't do anything wrong by messing up, well except Laxus the jerk. Trivia * She is the only know female Dragon slayer with a father instead of a mother * She was attacked by the Orasion Seice when she was 7 years old Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Celestial Spirit